Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Lantana camara. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balucpeachxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balucpeachxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during 1999, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with a well-branched, compact habit, continuous flowering and dark green foliage.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balucpeachxe2x80x99 was the commercially available Lantana variety xe2x80x98Confettixe2x80x99 (not patented), characterized by its pink/yellow bi-colored flowers and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balucpeachxe2x80x99 was the commercially available Lantana variety xe2x80x98New Redxe2x80x99 (not patented), characterized by its upright habit and red flowers. xe2x80x98Balucpeachxe2x80x99 was selected in May 2000 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross and was designated 18-1.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. was carried out by the use of terminal stem cuttings has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits peach colored flowers,
(b) forms dark green foliage, and
(c) exhibits an upright mounded growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to the commercially available Lantana variety, xe2x80x98Pink Capricexe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparison, plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of xe2x80x98Pink Capricexe2x80x99. It is found that the new cultivar has a more compact habit, slightly larger leaves and flowers of a lighter yellow color.